GIVE ME A CHANCE
by Chinatsu-Erizawa11
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP!] Bertemu denganmu adalah takdir, menjadi temanmu adalah pilihanku, tapi jatuh cinta denganmu itu diluar kemampuanku. Satu yang kuminta yakini dirimu, hati ini untukmu, semua yang kulakukan untukmu, lebih dari sebuah kata cinta untukmu. / Bad Summary, RnR Please? XD -Author Newbie-
1. Haruno

Jika kita mencintai seseorang, berusahalah untuk tampil apa adanya  
>karena, cinta sejati selalu dapat menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan<br>dengan ataupun tanpa keromantisan.  
>.<p>

.

.

Kasih...  
>kekuatan apakah yang menggerakkannku dalam badai?<br>mengapa aku menjadi lebih baik dan lebih kuat serta lebih yakin pada kehidupan saat badai menerjang.  
>aku tak mengerti, dan sekarang aku menjadi lebih mencintai dirimu dari apapun yang ada di alam ini.<p>

.

.

.

.

**GIVE ME A CHANCE ** Story By **Chinatsu-Erizawa11**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

**GENRE: ** Drama & Romance (?)

**PAIR:** Sasori A & Sakura H

**RATE: T**

**SUMMARY: **bertemu denganmu adalah takdir, menjadi temanmu adalah pilihanku, tapi jatuh cinta denganmu itu diluar kemampuanku. Satu yang kuminta yakini dirimu, hati ini untukmu, semua yang kulakukan untukmu, lebih dari sebuah kata cinta untukmu. / Bad Summary, RnR Please? XD

**WARNING: **OOC, Typo(s), Abal-abal, Gaje, Bahasa ancur, EYD gak ada, dll dan dsb.

.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>hei.. hei.. hei!, bangun pemalas!. Sudah jam berapa ini? Dan kau masih tidur? Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah! Cepat bangun!."<em> Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menarik selimut yang di pakai anaknya.

"_hoamm... 5 menit bu!, sebentar lagi ya? Hanya 5 menit."_ Jawabnya dengan malas dan menarik kembali selimut yang barusan di tarik ibunya.

PUKKK! Guling besar mendarat dengan sempurna di kepalanya.

_"Aaauuuu... sakit bu!, iya iya aku bangun. Kenapa setiap pagi harus seperti ini sih? Kemarin disiram air,_ _sekarang guling?! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang setiap pagi harus dibangunkan ibunya untuk mandi dan sekolah!."_

"_nah.. itu tau. Jika kau tidak ingin setiap pagi mendapat sarapan spesial dari ibu, kenapa kau selalu bangun kesiangan hah? Cepat mandi atau kau mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih menarik lagi, mau?."_

Pasrah.., hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Dia tak mau menjadi anak durhaka yang melawan orang tuanya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit di hentakkan, dia menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar madi, menguncinya, dan menyibakkan tirai kamar mandi dengan kasar sehingga suaranya terdengar oleh indra pendengaran sang ibu.  
>mendengar itu ibunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata,<br>_"ck ck ck, kapan dia akan berubah?."  
><em>lalu pergi dari kamar anaknya yang berlatar belakang warna hijau muda dan kembali ke kegiatannya semula.

* * *

><p>Selesai, kini gadis yang diketahui namanya Sakura Haruno telah berpakaian seragam SMA dengan rapi. Rambutnya di kepang 2 kebawah, memakai sepatu serta kaus kaki hitam, dan memakai kacamata.<br>tunggu?! Kacamata? Bukan berarti dia bermata minus atau plus, kacamata itu digunakannya hanya untuk keisengan saja. Tidakkah dia berpikir kalau dengan gaya yang seperti itu membuat semua orang berpikiran kalau dia ini terlihat culun? Ya, dia memang berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi di abaikan olehnya, toh siapa yang akan peduli?.

"_ibu! Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu! Kamarku sudah dibersihkan kok"_

"_hati-hati di jalan ya sayang!"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sakura POV~<strong>

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang panjang sampai juga di sini. Konoha High School (*wedehh ngarang abis nama sekolahnya*) sekolahku. Huftt.. terkadang aku sedikit heran kenapa aku bisa masuk kesekolah yang berstandar internasional ini? Yang rata-rata diisi oleh semua murid yang kaya raya, mempunyai orang tua berjabatan penting, kemana-mana diantar oleh mobil mewah, juga mempunyai ponsel keluaran terbaru di Amerika yang harganya terbang ke langit, dan sebagainya yang tak ingin ku ketahui karena menurutku tak penting. Ngomongin soal pensel? Aku sendiri saja tidak punya, sangat buruk kan? Tapi itu tak membuatku berkecil hati, karena aku datang kesini disebabkan oleh orang tuaku yang berencana setelah lulus SMA mereka akan mengrimku ke Australi untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, aku tak boleh mengecewakan mereka.

Sekolah? Sejujurnya aku tidak suka sekolah, aku lebih memilih membantu ibu bekerja karena aku rasa aku ini memberatkannya. Tapi apa yang dia katakan? _'tugasmu di keluarga hanyalah menuntut ilmu dan membahagiakan keluarga ini dengan prestasimu, hanya itu yang ibu mau darimu.'  
><em>ya ampun... kata-kata ibu yang satu itu membuatku mau tak mau harus belajar sungguh-sungguh, karena baru kali itu aku mendengarnya berbicara padaku dengan penuh perasaan dan memohon.  
>yupp... Kata-kata yang ibu lontarkan saat aku duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD itu, membuatku termotivasi untuk belajar dan belajar. Hingga saat ini, aku masuk ke sekolah ternama ini karena beasiswa yang sudah kuraih walaupun terkadang aku juga heran sedikit, kok bisa?. Dan disini juga tantangan mulai menghadangku satu persatu, mulai dari yang ringan hingga yang paling berat. Banyak murid pintar dan kaya disini, dengan kekayaan mereka bisa membeli apa saja yang mereka butuhkan untuk keperluan sekolah juga menyewa guru untuk les private. Aku? Apa sih yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa meminjam buku di perpus dan mempelajarinya sendiri.<p>

Hahaha tak apa, jangan merasa kasihan dulu padaku, aku ini orang yang sangat beruntung. kalian tau? Aku menduduki posisi kedua juara umum di sekolah ini, jelas saja itu membuatku bahagia. Tanpa banyak makan modal aku sudah mendapatkannya, beruntung bukan?. Tapi targetku masih belum tercapai, yaitu menduduki posisi pertama walau aku sendiri juga tau kalau itu mustahil. Hei.. tak ada salahnya untuk berusaha kan?.  
>siapa yang pertama? Hmmm..., psstt dia orang yang juga tak kalah beruntung denganku, malah lebih beruntung. Seorang laki-laki tampan, pintar, kaya, di banggakan oleh banyak guru, dan yang membuatku jengkel banyak fansgirl. Oh... ayolah semuanya! Kenapa kalian bisa jadi fansgirl dia? Dia tidak memperdulikan kalian sama sekali kan? Kalian semua aneh!. Orang itu bernama Sasori Akasuna. Dari yang kudengar dia itu tampan, tapi sikapnya itu tuh, dingin banget mengalahkan es yang ada di kutub. Hehehe itu ino yang bilang padaku, dia kan ratu gosip sekaligus sahabat yang sangat kupercayai. Hmm..jujur saja sih, sebenarnya aku belum pernah berbicara apa lagi saling tatap muka dengan si Akasuna itu atau lebih tepatnya belum pernah bertemu sama sekali.<p>

"_pagi sakura-chan! kok bengong di situ sih?! Kayak orang gila tauk! Hahaha lagi mikirin apa asih?"_ tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dibelakangku, seperti penyihir.

"_pagi ino!. Semua orang punya hak tau. Mau aku bengong, gila, begok! Dan satu lagi, jangan berbicara di depan telingaku, bisa pecah nih!"_

"_santai... gitu aja kok marah, masuk kelas yuk!"_

Ino Yamanaka atau sering kupanggil Ino. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling kupercayai di sekolah ini. Yahh.. dia termasuk orang kaya juga, tapi yang membedakannya dia dengan orang lain adalah dia ramah pada semua orang tanpa pandang status, lagi pula aku dan dia sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Dia cantik, ketua dance club, periang, ngerti banget soal tata rias, dan dia orang yang paling tepat dijadikan tempat curhat selain buku diary. Well, karena kami berdua seorang sahabat, kami saling mengetahui rahasia masing-masing lohh. Jika Ino ada masalah dia curhat ke aku, begitu juga sebaliknya dengan ku. Kami berdua saling melengkapi.

**~End Sakura POV~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**~Normal POV~**

Kedua sahabat itu sudah memasuki ruang kelas, yang didalamnya sudah diisi oleh beberapa murid perempuan yang sibuk sendiri dengan aktivitasnya, mulai dari memamerkan ponsel terbaru mereka, gosip para atis, dan tak lupa fashion dan make-up. Murid laki-laki kemana? Metode sekolah ini adalah memisahkan kelas antara laki-laki dan perempuan, jika kelas laki-laki berada di sebelah timur maka perempuan berada di sebelah barat. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu hanya pada saat di luar jam pelajaran.

"_hei... saku-chan, udah siap gak makalah tugas kelompok kita?" _kata ino membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di bangku.

"_kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Semua buku yang kuperlukan untuk membuat makalah ada padamu semua! Kau pikun?"_

"_oh aku lupa!_ Ucap ino sambil menepuk jidat. _Kapan terakhir __kali __makalah di kumpulkan? Semua buku itu kutinggalkan di meja belajar, tak satupun yang kubawa__.__"_

"_apa?! Tak satupun? kapan dikumpul kau bilang? 3 HARI LAGI!. Oh iya, kau belum pernah merasakan manisnya tanganku kan?!, kemari kau BAKA!"_ kata sakura sambil memandangi tangannya dan mengelusnya. Melihat itu ino segera mengambil jarak menjauh dari sakura dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.  
><em>"lari? Sudah kubilang tanganku ini manis lho, masa gak mau nyoba!"<em>

"_hoii.. kau gila! masa sahabat sendiri mau kau jadikan pelampiasan kekerasanmu sih!"_

Ino yang tadinya duduk di kursi sekarang malah lari menghindari sakura yang amarahnya sedang memuncak, akhirnya terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas yang melibatkan dua orang yang satu berambut pirang yang satu lagi berambut merah muda. Adegan kejar-kejaran itu membuat semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata _'apa kalian tidak lelah membuat keributan setiap pagi di kelas?'_

Tapi, hal seperti itu tidak membuat hubungan sepasang sahabat ini merenggang. Malah semakin erat karena persahabatan mereka seperti bewarna. Soal sakura yang marah pada ino? Pasti beberapa menit lagi akan baikan, begitulah mereka.

Kring...! suara bel sekolah yang menggema ke segala penjuru sekolah seketika menghentikan adegan kejar-kejaran mereka berdua dan langsung duduk manis di kursi. Dengan sura bel itu, semua murid yang tadinya bergosip ria buru-buru melakukan hal yang sama. Ajaib sekali, saat bel berhenti datanglah guru matematika mereka yang terkenal sangat killer itu sambil memegang penggaris besar di tangannya.

"_Buka buku kalian halaman 249 bagian 2 kerjakan segera, waktu 50 menit. Harus dikumpulkan sekarang!"  
><em>ucap guru itu tanpa babibu seketika membuat suara lembaran buku dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa.  
>Yang benar saja… soal matematika 60 dalam waktu 50 menit? Gilaa! Parahnya harus dikumpulkan hari ini, ribet lagi …tapi kalau soal itu kan bukan masalah bagi Haruno yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, soal itu dapat diselesaikannya dengan mudah.<p>

tentang Akasuna dan Haruno? Wow, nama mereka itu sudah tersebar di sekolah, mereka berdua adalah murid yang paling dibanggakan di sekolah. Anehnya mereka berdua belum saling bertemu, tapi saling memperebutkan posisi 1 juara umum. Memang bukan takdirnya Haruno, dari tahun ke tahun gelar itu tak kunjung didapatkannya. Akasuna itu cukup pintar dan cepat bila dibandingkan dengannya begitulah yang sakura dengar dari ino dan ino tau itu dari teman gosipnya.

Tepat waktu. soal matematika itu sudah selesai dikerjakan sakura dan dikumpulkan, lalu beberapa menit berselang diikuti juga dengan murid yang lain.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, bergantilah mata pelajaran dan begitu seterusnya hingga bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid yang didalam kelas berhambur keluar. Ada yang menuju perpus, ada yang menetap di dalam kelas, dan juga menuju kantin termasuk Sakura dan Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>~Di Kantin~<strong>

"_pssstt... ino, kau pernah melihat tampang si Akasuna? Bagaimana orangnya?" _tanya sakura penasaran, sambil memainkan sedotan di jus jeruknya.

"_heii... jelas-jelas tidak mirip dengan muka kambing, kan sudah kubilang kemarin!" _jawab ino malas, karena dia merasa sudah berulang kali ditanyakan hal yang sama. Selain itu dia juga sedang fokus berkutat dengan ponselnya yang berisi dengan gosip-gosip terbaru.

"_kau beruntung pernah melihatnya! Aku hanya bisa mendengar gosipnya!" _balas sakura sambil memasukkan sesendok penuh nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya lantaran kesal sama Ino.

"_salah sendiri juga! Bukankah saat itu kau kuajak untuk pergi ke kelas timur? Ehh, kau lebih memilih ke perpus untuk meminjam buku." _Kali ini Ino menatap Sakura dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja.

"_ohhh jadi tujuanmu saat itu pergi ke kelas timur untuk bertemu laki-laki ya? Dasar!." _Ledek sakura dengan evil smile nya.

"_hei! aku kesana untuk bertemu dengan kakak ku, untuk menagih hutangnya padaku." _Bantah Ino karena merasa senyuman sahabatnya yang satu ini lebih menyakitkan daripada kata-katanya.

"_iya aja deh"_

_'Akasuna? Aku penasaran denganmu!, apakah kau seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang?' _sakura membatin

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>

Huahhh... huftt akhirnya selesai dah penpik pertama saia. Gimana? ngebosenin kan? Hahaha *dibekep*  
>fic saia ini banyak banget kekurangannya udah jelek, gak nyambung, buat bosen, character nya OOC banget, dsb. Disini si Sasori juga gak kedapetan dialog *dipijek* . saia ini <strong>NEWBIE<strong>, jadi jika ada kekurangan di penpik gaje saia ini dalam hal apapun itu, please para senpai mohon bantu saia ya? Karena saia juga gak tau dimana yang kurang, hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam otak saia ini :D

Akhir kata, boleh minta **Review**? Tinggalkanlah jejak kalian di penpik gaje ini XD


	2. Akasuna

**haii.. semua! saya bawa sambungan chap fic gaje nih...  
>saya masih <span>NEWBIE<span> banget dan butuh banyak pengajaran**  
><strong>awalnya saya hanyalah silent-reader dan sekarang mencoba untuk menulis<br>dan ini adalah FF pertama saya, silahkan dibaca ^^a  
>don't forget to review! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Telah jauh kakiku melangkah diantara himpitan batu karang<br>setiap luka aku rasakan... pedih aku menjalani.

Pada hamparan gurun pasir yang panas  
>tetes demi tetes keringatku mengalir membasahi setiap langkahku<br>kemana lagi aku harus berjalan...  
>please... Give Me A Chance<br>to find LOVE.

.

.

.

.

.

**GIVE ME A CHANCE **Story By **Chinatsu-Erizawa11**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

**GENRE: **Drama & Romance (?)

**PAIR:** Sasori A & Sakura H

**RATE: T**

**SUMMARY: **bertemu denganmu adalah takdir, menjadi temanmu adalah pilihanku, tapi jatuh cinta denganmu itu diluar kemampuanku. Satu yang kuminta yakini dirimu, hati ini untukmu, semua yang kulakukan untukmu, lebih dari sebuah kata cinta untukmu. / Bad Summary, RnR Please? XD

**WARNING: **OOC, Typo(s), Abal-abal, Gaje, Bahasa ancur, EYD gak ada, dll dan dsb.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!  
>HAPPY READING! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Tok.! tok.! tok.! terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar yang diketuk dengan cepat. Lalu orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi memberi jeda sebentar berharap agar mendapat respond dari orang yang berada didalam.<br>Sudah 2 menit dia menunggu tapi juga tak mendapat respond akhirnya dia mengetuk lagi dengan lebih cepat dan...  
>tok.! tok.! tok.! tok.! <strong>BRAKK! <strong>Dia mendobrak pintu kamar itu.

"_ya ampun.. pintu kamarku rusak lagi, sudah yang keberapa kali kau lakukan hal itu?"_  
>ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah si pemilik kamar dengan tampang watados.<p>

"_heiii...! kalau sudah selesai kenapa kau belum keluar?! Kau tahu!? Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini. Tak ada pilihan selain mendobrak pintumu karena aku tidak ingin terlambat berangkat ke sekolah dan diceramahi habis-habisan!"_  
>balasnya dengan penuh emosi.<p>

"_bukankah kau dapat pergi sendiri dengan mobilmu? Kenapa harus bersamaku? Dasar adik manja"_ lagi-lagi dengan tampang watados.  
>tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia telah membuat timbulnya sudut persimpangan di kepala sang adik.<p>

"_adik manja katamu?!. Hello! you forgot huh? Ibu menyuruh kita pergi bersama setiap mau berangkat sekolah. Aku juga tidak suka pergi bersamamu yang setiap pagi selalu bertele-tele dan perlu diingat! Mobilku disita oleh ayah dan itu semua karena ulah konyolmu!"_  
>deretan kata itu diucapkannya dengan kasar karena merasa tak terima dibilang adik manja.<p>

"_mengungkit masa lalu? Ayolah... Gaara, itu sudah 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan aku juga sudah minta maaf kan?"_

_"minta maaf? PERCUMA! Mobilku disita untuk selamanya juga tidak diperbolehkan beli mobil lagi oleh ayah dan terpaksa berbagi mobil denganmu! Dan kau sudah menghabiskan waktuku sebanyak 10 menit untuk pembicaraan tak penting ini, sebagai gantinya aku yang menyetir mobil kesekolah!."_

"_terserah!. Oh iya jangan lupa pulang sekolah nanti perbaiki pintu kamarku ya?"_  
>katanya ketika ia keluar pintu kamar yang pintunya sudah terbaring tak bernyawa (?).<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#SKIP TIME#<strong>

Kini mobil sport bewarna biru metalik sudah terparkir rapi di tempat parkir sekolah Konoha High School. Seiring terparkirnya mobil mewah itu, terbukalah kedua pintu mobil itu dan memunculkan dua sosok kakak beradik yang sama-sama berambut merah.

"_syukurlah... masih ada waktu 5 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Seandainya saja tadi kau tidak mengoceh sepanjang perjalan, pasti lebih cepat sampai"  
><em>

"_kau GILA! Bagaimana aku tidak marah kalau kau menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata seperti tadi?! Kalau ingin mati jangan ajak aku! Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama! Dan tak ingin mati muda dengan tragis serta tubuh yang bersimbah darah!."_  
>Gantian kini kakaknya yang emosi.<p>

"_hehh.. salahmu juga kan? Apa sih yang kau lakukan di kamar sehingga tak ingat waktu? Baiklah aku ingin kekelas, tak punya waktu lagi untuk berdebat denganmu! Jika ingin dilanjutkan silahkan temui aku di kantin saat jam istirahat"_  
>lalu diiringi dengan tawa jahatnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan sang kakak yang terpaku memandangi sikap aneh adiknya.<p>

Sasori dan Gaara, itu nama mereka. Mereka itu kembaran, waktu kelahiran mereka sama, hanya saja berselang 20 menit, sasori yang pertama dan yang kedua gaara. Mereka terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya. Ayah mereka memiliki perusahaan terbesar di jepang. Tak hanya itu, ibu mereka juga merupakan koki terkenal di restoran ternama. Mereka memiliki segalanya, mulai dari mobil, uang, kekuasaan, juga kehormatan. Kedua anak kembar ini juga diberkahi otak yang pintar, wajah yang tampan, serta kelebihan lain yang tidak dimiliki orang lain.

PERFECT.  
>pasti itu yang ada dipikiran kalian tentang anak kembar ini. Tapi itu salah, ada yang tak dimiliki mereka tetapi dimiliki oleh semua orang. Apa?<br>kasih sayang serta perhatian kedua orang tua. Itu yang tak mereka miliki. Sejak mereka berumur 5 tahun mereka sudah di asuh oleh pelayan yang di bayar ibunya. Kedua orang tua mereka sangat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sehingga lupa akan kewajiban mereka sebagai orang tua.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sasori POV~<strong>

Apa-apan dia tadi? Tertawa? Sungguh tertawa yang aneh!. Baiklah... dia adikku, Gaara. Kebiasaannya adalah  
>setiap pagi selalu merusak pintu kamarku *ya ampun -_-*. Oh iya, kami berdua juga sering berdebat tentang siapa yang akan menyetir mobil ketika akan berangkat ke sekolah, aneh bukan?. Sudahalah abaikan, aku harus masuk kekelas sekarang jika tidak aku akan menjadi cleaning service dan menjadi tontonan gratis di sekolah ini. Mau taruh dimana wajahku nanti? Seorang juara umum sekolah KHS menjadi cleaning service sekolah karena terlambat memasuki kelas saat jam pelajaran pertama. WTF? Itu sungguh memalukan, aku tak habis pikir membayangkan diriku mengenakan seragam cleaning service dan mengepel lantai seluruh koridor sekolah yang luas bak istana kerajaan.<p>

#DI KELAS#

"_oi.. sasori! Ada apa denganmu?! Pagi-pagi sudah menghayal, tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya?"_  
>ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk disampingku, errr.. atau mungkin lebih mirip perempuan?<p>

"_ada apa denganku? Tumben sekali menanyakan keadaanku! Bukan urusanmu, sudah urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!."_  
>jawabku singkat dan berharap agar dia tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan. aku tak mau berbicara saat ini, siapapun itu walaupun sahabatku yang satu ini.<p>

"_ck ck ck, kelihatannya kau sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, ya sudahlah! Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."_  
>Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih yang di gulung rapi serta diikat dengan pita bewarna merah darah.<p>

"_apa... i.. ini? Jangan bilang kalau.."_  
>aku membayangkan saat terakhir kali aku menerima benda seperti ini. Didalamnya bertuliskan bacaan yang panjang lebar dan intinya orang yang mengirim benda itu ingin kujumpai di taman belakang sekolah. Saat kujumpai ternyata sekelompok perempuan gak jelas yang menjerit-jerit dan mengejarku bahkan ada yang menarik baju seragamku. Oh... butuh waktu bermenit-menit untuk lolos dari kejaran mereka semua dan itu membuatku kapok. Apa mereka tidak lelah? Padahal aku sudah bersikap dingin sedingin dinginnya kepada mereka semua berharap mereka berhenti ehhh tak disangka mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.<p>

"_heh.. pikiranmu negatif terus, ini undangan dari guru taukk! Kau disuruh mereka untuk menjadi pembuka acara di penyambutan guru baru"_  
>seketika perkataannya membuyarkan lamunanku tentang perempuan gak jelas yang menghantui hidupku. Kuambil kertas tadi dan bermaksud membukanya lalu membacanya tapi terlambat, guru sudah memasuki kelas dan terpaksa kugulung kembali.<p>

Kring...! bel istirahat berbunyi

"_Ke kantin yuk! Temenin aku beli makanan!"_ Deidara menarik tangan Sasori tanpa menunggu persetujuannya.

Nyebelin banget jadi orang sih!. Main seenaknya aja narik-narik gini. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang terkadang nyebelin banget tapi kalau udah datang baiknya, wihhh baik banget layaknya seorang ibu yang sayang kepada anaknya (?).

* * *

><p>#DI KANTIN#<p>

"_umm... sasori duduk sini bentar ya! Jangan kemana-mana, aku cuma mau temuin adikku bentar kok, tuh disana."  
><em>pandanganku pun tertuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan Deidara. Deidara menunjuk sebuah meja kantin yang letaknya agak jauh dari meja yang kami tempati, terlihat 2 orang gadis yang satu berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda dan satu lagi berambut pink dikepang 2 kebawah. Wajah mereka tak terlalu jelas karena kami terpaut jarak yang agak jauh.

"_cepat! Atau aku akan pergi!"_

"_iya.. iya dasar manusia es"_

Setelah beberapa menit dia berbicara dengan gadis itu umm.. maksudku adiknya, dia kembali ke meja kami dan dengan spontan dia menanyakan..

"_kau kenal adikku kan?"_

"_Hn"_

"_apakah kau mengenal teman adikku si 'Haruno'?"_

"_tidak"_

"_ya ampun, kau ini kuper sekali ya! Dia itu sainganmu tauu.. anak itu pinter banget, bisa dibilang kalian itu beda tipis. Nahh.. itu dia yang duduk bersama adikku yang rambutnya pink."_

"_kalau soal itu aku juga tau, namanya Sakura Haruno kan? Siswi terpintar di kelas Barat tapi tampilannya culun serta memakai kacamata, aku benar kan?"_

"_bagaimana kau tau? Kau pernah melihatnya?"_

"_bodoh! Melihatnya saja belum pernah! apalagi mengenalnya!, aku mendengar itu dari Tobi!."_

"_ohh..."_ kelihatannya Deidara mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

Bicara tentang Haruno, Mmm... seperti apa dia? Kelihatannya cukup menantang. Dia menduduki posisi ke 2 juara umum di sekolah ini yang dapat dibilang sangat susah untuk mendapatkannya apalagi untuk orang yang berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana saja kehidupannya. Mustahil tapi Menarik sekali! Emang apa sih yang dilakukan pada otaknya sehingga dia mendapat juara 2?

apa si Tobi gak salah informasi? Ahh.. masa' anak autis kayak dia kupercaya sih. Kan harus ada pembuktian, tak bisa langsung kupercaya informasi itu tanpa sumber dan asal-usul yang jelas.  
>Sakura Haruno... kau..<p>

**~End Sasori POV~**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>

Sasori teringat akan gulungan kertas yang diberikan Deidara kepadanya, segera ia memasuki ruang kelas dan tak peduli Deidara yang menjerit memanggil namanya.

Setelah sampai di kelas, dia duduk dan mengambil gulungan tadi. Sasori membuka ikatan simpul pita kertas itu, membukanya lalu membacanya. Hening sesaat. Lalu segera dia bangkit dari kursi kelasnya dan menuju perpus. Tujuannya ke perpus adalah untuk mencari bahan-bahan pembuka acara yang tepat seperti yang dicantumkan didalam kertas itu.

#DI PERPUS#

"_apa yang harus kuambil? Yang ini atau yang ini?"  
><em>ucap Sasori terus berjalan menuju meja perpus bermaksud untuk membaca buku yang dibawanya sebentar. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan buku yang akan diambilnya Sasori tak sadar kalau ada seseorang didepannya yang kebetulan sedang mengambil buku juga.

_**BRUKKK!** **AUUUU...!**_ terdengar suara rintihan bersamaan diucapkan serta suara buku-buku berhamburan jatuh ke lantai. Lalu keduanya pun saling bertatapan.

"_kau..?!"  
>"kau..?!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bertemu denganmu adalah takdir,<br>**Aku hilang arah.. kemana aku harus melangkah? Ingin ku berlari sampai pagi, Ingin ku kejar binar matahari, tetapi aku masih terdiam di sini.  
>apa maksud dari pertemuan ini? Pertemuan awal yang membawa pada akhir yang bahagia ataukah pada akhir yang tragis?<br>i hope this will be a happy ending, walau aku tahu akan ada tembok tinggi menghalangi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>

Ehhh... apaan nih? Fic saya makin tambah gaje dan ngelantur kemana-mana *digantung*.  
>Hahhh..saya juga gak tau, kok bisa sampai kayak gini sih? *DORR!* Saya hanya terus nulis sesuai yang ada didalam otak saya yang lagi konslet dan juga saya masih <strong>NEWBIE<strong> banget makanya jadi gini. Walahh... characternya makin tambah OOC saya buat. Udah ni fic ngebosenin... ditambah chap ini, yahh double-double bosennya, berlapis-lapis plus pangkat-pangkat (?). jika ada yang mau ditanyakan tentang fic Gaje ini silahkan... tentang author juga boleh XD *emang ada?*

Oh iya buat yang nge-fav fic gaje ini makasih buanyakk! :D juga bagi para silent-readers  
>"I LOPE YOU ALLL..."<br>hiks..hiks.. :'( saya selama ini belum dapat repiu *nangis di WC*. Padahal saya ngarep banget walau itu flame, jadi saya bisa koreksi dimana kekurangannya dan berusaha lebih baik, tapi sejujurnya saya gak berani baca flame takut kejang-kejang bacanya.

Banyak bacot ya? Hehehe, akhir kata bolehkah saya minta **REPIU** kalian? Repiu kalian sangat berharga bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini XD. Ok, please... sekali lagi,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. A beautiful place

**ketemu lagi dengan Eri! :D  
>hehehe maaf ya, updatenya ngaret. soalnya punya kesibukan di dunia nyata *sok sibuk lu*<strong>

**ok, waktu liat reviews ada yang nanya gini,  
><strong>"chap 1 & 2 ini prolog ya?"  
><strong>bukan, chap 1 dan 2 itu intro dari cerita ini. pengenalan tokoh utama, hubungannya, yah gitu-gitulah<strong> ***mendadak pusing***  
><strong>mudah-mudahan dapat dimengerti *bungkuk hormat*.<strong>

sebelum lanjut membaca, ada yang perlu Eri katakan.  
>untuk chap yang ini akan ada banyak dialog, Eri minta maaf kalau membosankan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GIVE ME A CHANCE <strong>Story By **Chinatsu-Erizawa11**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

**GENRE: **Drama & Romance (?)

**PAIR:** Sasori A & Sakura H

**RATE: T**

**SUMMARY: **bertemu denganmu adalah takdir, menjadi temanmu adalah pilihanku, tapi jatuh cinta denganmu itu diluar kemampuanku. Satu yang kuminta yakini dirimu, hati ini untukmu, semua yang kulakukan untukmu, lebih dari sebuah kata cinta untukmu. / Bad Summary, RnR Please? XD

**WARNING: **OOC, Typo(s), Abal-abal, Gaje, Bahasa ancur, Klise, EYD gak ada, Bikin pusing, dll dan dsb.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!****  
><strong>**HAPPY READING! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>bukan"<em>

_"bukan yang ini…"_

_"kalau yang ini tidak cocok… Argghhh! Mana yang harus kuambil?!"_

sasori sudah berada didalam kelas. Semua buku yang dipinjamnya di perpus kini berserakan di atas meja.  
><em>"tak satupun buku yang kupinjam ini sesuai, ahhh… seharusnya saat di perpus aku lebih teliti dalam memilih buku. Ini semua gara-gara dia, sebenarnya untuk apa sih dia menanyakan hal-hal tidak berguna yang membuat telingaku sakit"<em>

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_kau..?!"  
>"kau..?!"<em>

"_sasori…! itu benar kau? Wahhh… ternyata kau berubah banyak ya! Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini"__  
><em>ucap seorang gadis sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"_ya… ini aku, kau juga banyak berubah Karin"_

"_hehehe… benarkah?. Sudah 9 tahun lohh kita gak ketemu, kita bertemu terakhir kali saat di Bandara. kau masih ingat?"_

"_Hn"_

"_hei Akasuna! Ternyata sifatmu yang belum berubah sama sekali! Tetap saja seperti dulu. Hmm… kau sekolah disini?"_

"_iya, dan kau…? Juga?"  
><em>tanya sasori sambil menyusun buku-buku yang berhamburan di lantai lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena kecelakaan kecil tadi.

"_iya aku murid baru disekolah ini, ayahku mendadak pindah tugas ke Jepang. Yahh… begitulah kami semua pindah ke Jepang lagi deh. Lagi ngapain sih? Serius banget?"_

"_lagi mencari __mencari bahan-bahan pembuka acara yang tepat__ untuk penyambutan guru baru"_

"_emang siapa yang jadi pembuka acaranya?"_ Tanya Karin antusias.

"_hufttt… itu aku, Karin!"_ jawab Sasori dengan malas

"_wahh.. hebat!, kau dipercayakan untuk menjadi pembuka acara!. Sasori apakah kau memiliki banyak teman di sekolah ini? Aku ragu, dengan sifatmu yang seperti, umm… yah begitulah"_

"_tentu saja punya walaupun tidak banyak sih. hei! Aku hanya tidak ingin berteman dengan sembarang orang! Bukan berarti aku kurang pergaulan."_

"_ya ya ya aku mengerti, tapi apa…"__  
><em>belum sempat Karin melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah dipotong oleh Sasori.

"_Karin, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sebentar? Aku sedang sibu__k.__B__agaimana jika kita bicara lain kali? Atau kau bisa ke rumahku nanti."  
><em>Sasori bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara, baginya itu membuang-buang waktu.

"_yah.. Sasori! aku lupa alamat rumahmu! Bagaimana sih, aku sudah 9 tahun tidak berada di Jepang dan aku lupa!"_

"_Karin..! hanya karena sudah 9 tahun tidak di Jepang __bukan berarti __kau sudah lupa__ semua rute yang ada di Jepang__!"_  
>baiklah, cukup. Sasori sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya sekarang, dia tak tahan lagi jika mendengar ocehan gadis ini yang tak penting terus-menerus karena itu bisa membuat kepalanya pusing.<p>

Akhirnya, Sasori mengambil beberapa buku dari rak yang menurutnya cocok, lalu meminjamnya tanpa membaca lebih detail isi dari buku yang diambilnya.

"_baiklah Karin, aku sudah mendapatkan buku yang kucari. Jadi, aku mau ke kelas sekarang, permisi!"_

"_eh.. t__unggu__.. Sasori..."  
><em>lagi-lagi ucapan Karin belum selesai karena Sasori sudah berjalan keluar perpus.

**FLASH****BACK OFF**

"_hahh… sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan semua buku ini"__  
><em>ucap Sasori sambil memandangi buku-buku yang berserak di atas mejanya.

"_hei.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja hah?! Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makananmu!"  
><em>Deidara sekarang sudah masuk ke kelas menyusul Sasori, tentu saja setelah dia menyelesaikan makanannya. Dia tidak mau kelaparan saat jam mata pelajaran berikutnya hanya demi menyusul Sasori.

"_ck.. kau ini cerewet sekali! Bahkan melebihi ibuku."_

"_kau...! benar-benar tak mengoreksi ucapanmu sebelum dikeluarkan?!"_

"_haruskah? Aku tidak sempat melakukannya. Hei bisa tolong aku?"_

"_tolong apa?!"  
><em> tanya Deidara dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas. Orang ini baru saja mengejeknya tanpa merasa bersalah lalu minta dibantu? Ohh untung saja Deidara orang yang sabar, kalau tidak tentu saja sudah ditolak mentah-mentah.

"_tolong __kembalikan semua buku ini ke perpus__?__."_

"_apa?! Kau punya kaki dan tangan bukan? Kembalikan saja sendiri!"_

"_ku kira kau mau membantu? Ayolah, __jika aku kesana aku akan bertemu dengan orang gila!__."_

"_kau harusnya berterima kasih mempunyai sahabat seperti ku__!"_

"_baiklah, terima kasih..__apa __masih kurang?"_

"_ya jangan terpaksa juga kalii! Yang bener! ah sudahlah mau sampai mulutku robek hasilnya sama saja!"_

.

.

.

..0=GIVE ME A CHANCE=0..

* * *

><p>"<em>saku... boleh ku pinjam buku fisika mu?"<em>

"_untuk apa?"_ tanya sakura sambil meminum jus jeruknya yang tinggal sedikit.

"_aku belum buat PR. Jadi, boleh kuminta jawabanmu? Please, jika kau masih ingin melihat sahabatmu yang cantik ini masih hidup di dunia, tolong bantu aku. Kalau tidak aku akan dibunuh Saku-chan."_

BLETAKK!

"_huaaa... sakit Baka! mengertilah.. aku tak sempat membuatnya, tahu sendirikan? Jadwal harianku penuh. Tidur malam saja tidak cukup. lihatlah mataku yang hampir menyerupai mata panda"  
><em>sembur Ino sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitakan maut Sakura.

_"itu hanya alasanmu saja. Lagipula aku lebih senang jika kau mati, hidupku akan lebih damai."_ Ledek Sakura.

"_jahat sekali kau Sakura! Ok, akan kulakukan apapun yang kau mau asalkan kau mau membantuku!__ Ya ya ya?__."_

"_janji?! Kau mau melakukan apa saja?"_

"_janji!"_ Ino mengangguk dengan mantap.

"_baiklah... ayo masuk ke kelas, selesaikan PR mu, lalu... tepati JANJI mu!"  
><em>Sakura berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya, kemudian menuntun Ino berjalan menuju kelas.

'Ino bodoh! ya ampun.. ini buruk! Kenapa aku membuat perjanjian konyol itu sih? Ughh welcome to the hell Yamanaka!'

Baiklah, mari kita doakan keselamatan Ino agar dia masih bisa menikmati masa-masa mudanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>KRINGGG...! (bel pulang sekolah)<p>

Semua murid sekolah KHS berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu juga Sakura dan Ino mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tapi, kelihatannya ada yang aneh di antara mereka, bisa dilihat dari aura membunuh yang dipancarkan Ino. Sedangkan sakura? Terus tersenyum terkadang sedikit tertawa tanpa menghiraukan orang disampingnya yang ingin menelannya hidup-hidup, Sakura seperti orang gila.

"_itu sungguh melelahkan! Kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakan seluruh tugasmu? Mulai dari mencatat, melaksanakan piket kelas yang seharusnya itu adalah giliranmu! Lihat bahkan tanganku sulit untuk digerakkan sekarang."_  
>Ino mencoba menggerakkan tangannya perlahan-lahan akibat rasa nyeri yang luar biasa. Bahkan tangannya terlihat sedikit membengkak dan kemerahan.<p>

"_anggap saja itu hukumanmu karena tidak mengerjakan PR. Dan.. bukankah kau harus menepati janji?"_

"_tapi itu sudah di luar batas, kau hampir saja membuat tanganku nyaris putus!"_

**DRRRTTT... DRRRTTT... DRRTTT**

"_hei Ino handphone mu bergetar!" _Sakura menunjuk tangan Ino yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

_"ehhh.. apa ini? Ahh bentar ya Saku-chan, ada pesan dari kakakku" _Ino sekarang mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura menuju layar handphone. Hening sesaat sampai suara khas Ino memekakkan telinga Sakura.

"_itu tidak adil saku-chan! Seharusnya ini tugasnya! Dasar curang! Pembohong! Siluman ular!. Aku lelah, lapar, bahkan haus. Seharusnya aku pergi ke SPA, bukan ke tempat terkutuk itu!"_

"_auuu!... Ino kenapa telingaku yang harus kena imbasnya? Memang ada apa sih? Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'tempat terkutuk'?"  
><em>'auuu telingaku berdenging, tch kuharap aku tidak akan tuli setelah ini'  
>Sakura merasa dirinya harus pergi ke THT sekarang untuk memeriksa apakah telinganya baik-baik saja. Bagaimana tidak? Ino menjerit tepat di depan teliganya.<p>

"_bagaimana ini? Aku harus pergi ke tempat kumpulan manusia-manusia gila teman kakakku. Dia memintaku untuk pergi kesana jika aku ingin novelku kembali! Padahal dia sudah berjanji dia yang akan mengambilnya, dasar pembohong!"_

"_ayolah.. Ino. hanya novel saja kau bisa sampai begini? Kenapa novelmu bisa di tempat itu?Jika kau merasa itu tempat terkutuk yahh biarkan saja novelnya disana, kau bisa membeli yang baru kan?"_

"_ck, ternyata susah ya ngomong sama orang seperti mu! Itu novel pemberian ayahku dari Amerika. Novelnya hanya diterbitkan disana, tidak ada di Jepang. Kakakku meminjamnya lalu di bawa ke tempat terkutuk itu. katanya ingin menginap dan saat kembali ke rumah novelnya ketinnggalan disana dengan alasan 'aku lupa membawanya kembali' bayangkan saja betapa kesalnya diriku mendengar alasan seperti itu!." _Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"_hoamm... sudah selesai pidatonya nona? Bisa aku pulang sekarang? Itu sih urusanmu bukan urusanku. Aku pulang ya!"  
><em>entah kenapa Sakura merasa mengantuk mendengar perkataan Ino yang panjang dikali lebar.

"_eitts.. tidak boleh. Kau harus menemaniku kesana. Anggap saja itu balasan atas perbuatanmu yang kejam ini, membuat tanganku merah!"  
><em>kelihatannya Ino sedang mengulangi perkataan Sakura beberapa menit lalu.

"_tunggu dulu..."  
><em>perkataan Sakura terhenti saat Ino menarik paksa tangannya menuju ke luar gerbang sekolah. Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah taksi yang sedang melintas di jalan. Saat taksi itu berhenti Ino membuka pintu taksi lalu memasukkan Sakura kedalamnya seperti polisi yang sedang menangkap seorang kriminal setelah itu diikuti dirinya.

"_pak.. tolong antarkan kami menuju The Akatsuki Village!"  
><em>supir taksi itu segera menancapkan gasnya. Sepanjang perjalan yang mereka lewati, terdapat banyak pohon sakura. Sangat indah, wilayah ini sangat damai, cocok untuk dijadikan tempat melepas kejenuhan yang ada.

Sakura membuka kaca jendela mobil untuk menikmati keindahan alam yang dilihatnya, mengeluarkan sedikit bagian kepala. Seketika saat ia mengeluarkan kepala semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, melupakan semua perkataan Ino tentang 'tempat terkutuk'.

"_hmm... aku akan merindukan tempat ini, sangat damai"  
><em>Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus seakan sedang merekam semua yang dialaminya sat ini.

"_yupp kurasa itu tak akan bertahan lama. Lihat saja setelah kita sampai di Village, persiapkan mentalmu!. Dulunya saat pertama kali kemari aku juga sama sepertimu, tapi setelah sampai di tempat yang kita tuju, kau akan menarik kembali kata 'merindukan tempat ini' yang barusan kau ucapkan"_

"_berhentilah menceramahi ku 'PIG' seolah-olah kau mengetahui segalanya!"_ kini Sakura sudah memasukkan kembali kepalanya.

"_berhenti memanggilku dengan ucapan itu 'FOREHEAD'!"_

.

.

.

..0=GIVE ME A CHANCE=0..

* * *

><p>"<em>kudengar, Karin sudah kembali ke Jepang. Dan dia bersekolah di tempat disini. Apakah kalian sudah bertemu?"<em> tanya Gaara.

"_sudah. sifatnya yang terlalu banyak bicara belum juga lekang."_

"_hahaha! Aku sangat merindukan suaranya yang selalu berceloteh seperti memiliki segudang topik untuk dibicarakan."_

"_kau pasti salah makan saat jam istarahat! Mendengar celotehannya sama saja seperti kau mengorbankan kedua telingamu, bodoh!"_

"_walaupun dia seperti itu, bukankah dia yang pernah.."  
><em>Gaara tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah mendapat lirikan setajam pisau dari Sasori, benar-benar menyeramkam. Dia hanya bisa memerhatikan Sasori yang sedang merapikan map-map yang entah apa isinya ke dalam lemari. Baik Gaara maupun Sasori tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kelas Sasori yang mulai sepi ditinggalkan siswa. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal, dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.  
><em>"ada yang aneh! Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda teman kuningmu di kelas ini, dimana dia? Biasanya selalu di dekatmu."<em>

_"ada sesuatu yang harus di lakukannya. kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga merindukannya"  
><em>Sasori sedikit menyeringai saat mengatakan hal ini. Mengingat kalau adiknya pernah terjaga semalaman akibat ulah aneh yang dilakukan Deidara.

"_untuk apa aku merindukan orang seperti itu?. Setelah kejadian memalukan beberapa bulan lalu, semua orang berpikiran kalau aku ini Homo! Aku benci dia!" _

"_sudahlah!, sekarang berikan kunci mobilku dan kita pulang. Masih banyak tugas yang belum kuselesaikan"_

'payah! tidak bisakah dia membiarkan aku yang menyetir mobil? Dasar pelit!' batin Gaara

.

.

.

..0=GIVE ME A CHANCE=0..

* * *

><p>"<em>kita sampai nona. The Akatsuki Village"<br>_ucap supir taksi itu.

The Akatsuki Village. Villa ini merupakan yang termewah di Jepang, tempatnya sangat strategis, pemandangan disekitarnya indah, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa hanya orang-orang yang berkantung tebal saja yang tinggal di sini.

"_terima kasih pak, ini bayarannya"_  
>Ino mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan meyerahkannya kepada supir taksi itu. Sebelum membuka pintu mobil, Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, seperti orang yang hendak memasuki rumah hantu.<p>

"_ayo keluar Saku-chan, kita sudah sampai!"_

Sakura tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ino, dia masih duduk di dalam mobil sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang kemewahan tempat yang baru ia datangi ini. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka seperti orang purba yang baru pertama kali melihat pesawat terbang.

"_berhentilah seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh! Cepat keluar mobil!"_

"_eh eh ya? Maaf!"  
><em>tersadar dari lamunanya, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki sikap bodoh yang baru saja dilakukannya. Benar-benar seperti orang idiot.

"_Ino, villa ini sangat indah! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat villa seperti ini!"  
><em>kata Sakura setelah dipastikan olehnya bahwa supir taksi itu sudah pergi meniggalkan mereka.

"_kuakui kau ini orang yang jenius tapi sayangnya ketinggalan zaman! Villa ini sangat terkenal di Jepang. Apakah kau tidak pernah membaca majalah?"_

"_menghinaku ya? Lebih baik uangnya kutabung daripada harus membeli majalah yang tidak artinya. Majalah itu isinya hanya gosip-gosip di kalangan para artis, tentang fashion, dunia bisinis, sama sekali tidak ada artinya bagiku."_

"_baiklah terserah apa katamu! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Mari kita ketempat teman kakakku lalu pulang."_

Mereka berjalan bersama sampai tepat didepan sebuah villa yang sangat besar dan mewah daripada villa yang lain. Villa ini berpagar tembok tinggi serta gerbang yang tak kalah tingginya. Sampai di depan gerbang, Ino dan Sakura dihampiri oleh penjaga yang bertugas di sana.

"_ahh Yamanaka-san! Lama tidak bertemu, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
><em>tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya berpakaian seragam petugas keamanan.

"_lama tidak bertemu! Kami kemari ingin bertemu dengan temannya kak Deidara, ada barangku yang tertinggal disini. Bisakah tolong beritahu mereka?"_

"_tentu saja, mohon tunggu sebentar."  
><em>laki-laki petugas keamanan itu masuk kedalam posnya. setelah beberapa saat, dia keluar kembali dan membukakan gerbang.

"_masuklah Yamanaka-san! Tuan bilang dia sangat senang anda kembali berkunjung kemari"_

"_ah ah iya. Terima kasih, kami masuk dulu ya!"_

Ino dan Sakura sudah melewati gerbang dan memasuki halaman villa. Sejauh mata memandang halaman ini dipenuhi macam-macam bunga dan rerumputan hijau. Kini mereka sudah sampai di teras villa. saat Ino akan menekan bel, tangan Ino terhenti di udara karena mendengar suara kegaduhan dari dalam villa. Karena penasaran, Ino mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat sedang serius mendengarkan, tiba-tiba pintu besar itu terbuka menampakkan seseorang bertopeng oranye. Tentu saja itu membuat Ino dan Sakura terkejut.

**BRAKKKK!**

"_Yamanaka-san tolong aku! mereka semua ingin membunuhku!"_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong>

akhirnya chap 3 selesai!.  
>to be honest, waktu ngetik chap yang ini cuapekk banget. baru ngetik 1 paragraf udah berhenti, lalu ngetik lagi, lalu berhenti lagi buat nonton TV, dst seperti itu, atau lebih tepatnya mendadak kehilangan ide.<br>tapi Eri berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat fic ini bagus, maaf jika masih jelek.  
>untuk fic ini, Eri gak mau terlalu terburu-buru untuk membuat cerita atau alur yang kecepetan, dan jika itu membuat kalian bosan sekali lagi Eri benar-benar minta maaf *bungkuk dalam-dalam*. <p>

baiklah, tak perlu di perpanjang lagi. saya Eri sebagai Author Newbie sangat membutuhkan review kalian untuk memperbaiki kesalahan fic ini, jadi silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya.  
>bagi yang sudah memberikan review terima kasih banyak! :D dan para silent reader I Love U All XD<p>

**-ERI-**


End file.
